Des-humanización
by heiji-kazu4ever
Summary: Que pasaría si Caroline decidiera desactivar sus emociones? Que haría Klaus? Volveran sus sentimientos? Klaroline!
1. El inició

******Este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste y disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando de escribirlo. :)**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Después de mucho tiempo aguantando esta situación ya no podía más estoy cansada de sentirme mal de tener que soportar aquello que deje atras cuando me converti en vampiro las emociones humanas, no se suponía que debia convertirme en un monstruo?

Siempre pensé que jamas lo desearia pero en este momento en el cual mi madre a muerto después de una larga vida y de ser la única que se ha quedado estancada aquí en Mystic Falls desearia perder mi humanidad, de todas maneras nadie se daria cuenta, Elena se fue con Damon y ya no volvio, Bonnie murió, Jeremy se fue a Nueva York con una beca para estudiar arte, Tyler decidió irse con una manada según el lo nuestro no era suficiente, Matt se convirtió en vampiro y recorre el mundo junto a Rebekah, Stefan se fue con Katherine y Klaus sigue en Nueva Orleans.

No consigo abandonar Mystic Falls por alguna razón siempre hay algo que me empuja a volver aquí no digo que no haya visitado otros lugares pero jamás estube fuera más de un o dos meses ahora que mi madre ya no está no hay nada que me haga permanecer aquí peró aun así no puedo irme y es por culpa de mis sentimientos humanos así que a partir de ahora vivire como lo que soy un vampiro.


	2. Nueva York

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Nueva York

Estaba un poco perdida era la primera vez que visitaba esta ciudad fue al primer lugar al que fuí después de haber desconectado mi humanidad oí en alguna ocasión que Damon decia que era el mejor lugar para los vampiros novatos y yo aunque ya hacía 30 años que me había convertido era la primera vez que estaba viviendo como lo que era.

Entre en un bar era más de media noche y necesitaba un trago llevaba toda la noche buscando presas pero ninguna me parecia suficiente así que decidí descansar, cuando entre me sente en la barra y ví como dos chicos jovenes me miraban, en ese momento decidí que iban a ser mis presas primero jugaria y luego los mataria. Uno de ellos se acerco a mi.

-Hola mi nombre és Andrew- estaba muy seguro de si mismo.

-Hola el mio és Caroline.

-Caroline eres preciosa que te parece si te invito a una copa y despues nos vamos a charlar a un lugar más tranquilo-deje que pensara que controlaba la situación.

-Claro, pero dile a tu amigo que tambien se venga- dije con una sonrisa picara.

El chico se decepciono un poco pero enseguida llamo a su amigo.

-Colin ven te quiero presentar a Caroline.

Colin se acerco a mi y me dio dos besos los chicos eran muy guapos una lastima que tubieran que morir.

-Bueno chicos podriamos ir a mi casa que les parece?- los dos me miraron y asintieron.

Salimos de aquel lugar y llamamos a un taxi, cuando llegamos a mi atico les servi dos copas de vino y empezamos a charlar.

-Hace cuanto que vives en NY?- Andrew me pregunto.

-Pues unos dias, soy nueva en la ciudad y busco guias- me mordi el labio inferior ya tenia hambre.

Entonces me acerque a Colin y le dije mirandole fijamente que fuera a la cocina cogiera un cuchillo y viniera aquí, el enseguida se levanto y lo hizo Andrew no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar cuando vio a su amigo aparecer.

Entonces me acerque a el y le dije que no tubiera miedo que se quitara la ropa excepto los boxers y así lo hizo y le empeze a besar mordiendole el labio empezo a sangrar ya podia sentir el sabor a sangre.

Colin se acerco por detrás con el cuchillo y me pregunto que debia hacer le dije que tambien se quitara la ropa y mientras lo hacia yo misma fui a la cocina a por otro cuchillo, cuando llegue estaban los dos en boxers y empeze a besar a Colins, entonces le dije a Andrew que se hiciera un corte en la mano la sangre empezo a caer y ahí fue cuando enloqueci me tire directa a la herida.

Colin estaba aterrorizado así que fui hacia el y le pedí que se calmara me acerque a su cuello y le mordí iba alternando entre uno y el otro hasta que decidí que era hora de que murieran me acerque a Colin y le dije que se clavara el cuchillo en el corazon y lo mismo hice con Andrew.

Cincuenta años después me canse de NY y decidí irme a Las Vegas.


	3. Las Vegas

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Las Vegas

No pude quedarme mucho tiempo llamaba demasiado la atención mi numero de victimas iba en aumento cada vez eran más y de formas muy diversas muchas de las veces ya no mataba para alimentarme si no para divertirme sentir la emoción de pensar que yo decidia, poco a poco fuí siendo conocida entre los vampiros por las extrañas muertes que dejaba a mi paso y por mi poca sensibilidad a veces retornaba los cuerpos sin vida a las familias por el placer de verlas llorar incluso en una ocasión fui al funeral de mi victima, estaba atrapada por aquello así que decidí que era el momento de reencontrarme con un viejo amigo, por ello después de apenas cinco años en Las Vegas viaje hasta Nueva Orleans.


	4. Nueva Orleans

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Nueva Orleans

Jamas habia estado allí pero tenia la sensación de que debía pasar desapercibida almenos hasta que conociera la zona.

Era mediodia y las calles estaban llenas de turistas que venian a la ciudad en busca de una experiencia sobrenatural atraídos por el encanto del misterió, habia muchas brujas que te leian la mano una se me quedo mirando fijamente así que decidí acercarme a ella, era como si supiera quien era yo así que me sente.

-Hola- le dije en un tono burlon.

-Que quieres? Porque has venido?- su cara denotaba preocupación y reproche.

-Acaso sabes quien soy?- le pregunte algo sorprendida.

-Se que eres un vampiro que ha dejado un amplio rastro de cadaveres.

-Entonces ya a llegado mi fama hasta aquí, bueno solo he venido a encontrarme con un viejo amigo podrias ayudarme?- se lo pedi amablemente.

-Yo no ayudo a monstruos como tu, solo vienes a sembrar el caos vete.

-Bueno ya que no me quieres ayudar deberia matarte aquí mismo- mientras me disponia a cogerle del cuello.

-No puedes hacerlo incumplirias las normas de Marcel y te matarian!- me dijo en tono desafiante.

Me contube queria averiguar más sobre este tipo y además si la mataba en mitad de la plaza principal creo que llamaria mucho la atención.

-Explicame como funciona esta ciudad- se lo exigi estaba cansada de los buenos modales, ella me miro comprendiendo que si me cabreaba más de lo que ya lo estaba me darian igual las normas de Marcel la mataria allí mismo así que empezo a contarme algunas cosas.

-Marcel és un vampiro que controla está ciudad aquí los que son como tu no tiene que disimular ni esconderse, el impone las reglas que benefician a los vampiros sobretodo a su circulo más intimo, su zona és la calle Bourbon así que si tu amigo és un vampiro deberias buscarle por allí, cuando cae la noche la zona se llena de vampiros y de turistas obligados a ser comida para ellos las fiestas no acaban- me conto todo esto para que me fuera.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- y así me fuí hasta el hotel.

Esa misma noche veria a Klaus despues de tanto tiempo y la verdad solo me emocionaba pensar en la sangre que beberia.


	5. Calle Bourbon

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Calle Bourbon

Era medianoche llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy ceñido mi melena rubia suelta, unos tacones negros y un bolso del mismo color y la pulsera que Klaus me habia regalado en Mystic Falls cuando la vi en mi muñeca muchos recuerdos volvieron a mi pero al recordarlos no sentia nada solo tenia ganas de pasarmelo bien así que decidida entre en el barrio.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que todo lo que me habia contando la bruja era cierto los vampiros no se ocultaban, dos vampiros se acercaron a mi pensando que yo era humana.

-Hola guapa te has perdido?- me dijo el más alto.

-Quieres que te guiemos encanto?- me dijo el amigo.

-Quiero saber donde esta Klaus- les dije

-Conoces a Klaus encanto?

-Algo parecido, además quiero conocer a Marcel- les dije muy decidida.

Los dos empezaron a reirse y me miraron con expresión burlona así que cogi al más bajo por el cuello y le estampe contra la pared debia de ser más joven que yo porque no era capaz de deshacerse de mi mano el alto se me quedo mirando con sorpresa y en menos de un segundo tenia a diez vampiros rodeandome uno de ellos seguramente el lider me miro.

-Tranquilizemonos todos hola preciosa me llamo Eric- me tendio la mano, yo le mire sin soltar a su amigo y el me dijo- escucha no te quiero hacer daño somos más y podriamos matarte o bien tu sueltas a mi amigo y me dices que estan buscando que te parece?-No le solte.

-No me dais miedo-dije y cuando termine de decirlo Eric se tiro encima mia era bastante más fuerte que yo retorció mi mano y eso me obligo a soltar a su amigo entonces me miro.

-Me gustan las chicas como tu sin miedo solo por eso no sere yo el que te mate te llevare ante Marcel y el decidira que hace contigo- me miro con una sonrisa burlona como si me estubiera dando la vida.

Me cogio de las manos como si su mano fuera una esposa y me llevaron a empujones hasta unas habitaciones que habia en un local allí se oia ruido de fiesta y vi como Eric mandaba a uno de los suyos a por Marcel me sentaron en una silla.

-Bueno preciosa todavia no me has dicho tu nombre- me miraba como si fuera un trofeo a mi no me importaba.

-Me llamo Caroline- en ese momento entro por la puerta un hombre corpulento negro con una sonrisa muy agradable.

-Eric porque me has hecho venir a ver?- miro a Eric y despues a mi me miro divertido no podia adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Marcel esta chica a amenazado a uno de los nuestros y estaba alterada así que he decidido que tu deberias de imponerle un castigo.

-Bueno antes de nada demos la oportunidad a la chica para que se defienda no? Caroline dime que ha pasado?

-Simplemente paseaba en busca de alguien y tus "amigos" decidieron molestarme así que me defendí eso es todo- dije con total despreció.

-Bueno y se puede saber a quien buscabas?- me pregunto

-En primer lugar a ti y en segundo lugar a Klaus- Marcel me miro sorprendido no entendia nada.

-A mi? Porque?

-Solo sentia curiosidad queria saber quien manejaba la ciudad además me pareces una persona muy interesante- le dije picaramente, el ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Y Klaus?

-És un viejo amigo y queria saludarle.

-Porque no has empezado por ahí conoces a Klaus, ahora mismo vamos a verle primero permiteme que te invite a un trago- me ofreció una copa y me la termine enseguida entonces me miro detenidamente y me pregunto- Una cosa no seras esa joven vampiro que mata por diversión la perversa?-Yo asentí y el se empezo a reir y dijo- Claro como no jajaja amiga de Klaus tenias que ser bueno vayamos a verle.


	6. Reacciones inesperadas

******Sporusnote:******** no te he hecho esperar mucho espero que lo disfrutes y si tienes alguna sugerencia de como llevar el fic estoy abierta la historia no esta terminada :)**

******tsubasa14:******** gracias por seguirla!**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Un mal presentimiento me recorrio todo el cuerpo no sabia por que pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre y su extraña amabilidad me tenian desconcertada, Marcel no parecia el tipo de hombre que perdonaria a alguien que habia atacado a los suyos y mucho menos se lo llevaria ante Klaus.

Marcel me paso la mano por los hombros y empezo a decirme lo bonito que era Nueva Orleans.

-Esta es la ciudad para los vampiros aquí si respetas las normas puedes convivir- saliamos de la habiatación pero no ibamos al lugar de la fiesta me llevo a la parte de atras y me miro fijamente-és una lastima que tu no las hayas respetado- estabamos en un callejon yo tenia la pared a mis espaldas y las dos manos de Marcel me aprisionaban no tenia miedo sabia que era muy probable que muriera y a la mente solo me vinieron las promesas de aquel hibrido idiota de que algún dia me enseñaria el mundo.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo pero no montes un show no es entretenido- y me acerque más a el le agarre con mis manos la cara y le bese el me devolvio el beso muy sorprendido.

-No me esperaba esta reaccion.

-Soy una chica muy impredecible una lastima que me mates- esa era mi salvación sabia que a los tipos como Marcel les volvian locos los acertijos una mujer impredecible seria su perdición quien iba a pensar que a unos minutos de morir la victima se tiraria a los brazos de su asesino esto le descoloco.

-No vas a morir, bueno almenos hoy, te has ganado el perdon, vamos a la fiesta- me dejo pasar primero y cuando lo hice me agarro del brazo me volvio a estampar y me beso mientras me cogia de la cintura yo le devolvi el beso por instinto pero no sentia nada cuando le besaba, creo que me hubiera arrancado el vestido si en ese momento no hubiera aparecido Eric lo agredeci mucho.

-Marcel tenemos problemas con unas brujas Klaus esta dentro ha dicho que se queda controlando la fiesta- Eric estaba tenso sabia que habia roto el clima y sabia que eso cabrearia a Marcel pero que podia hacer.

-Ve y reunete con tu amigo- Marcel dejo de agarrarme y yo entre por la puerta que daba al edificio solo pude escuchar como Marcel preguntaba por la situación y ha Eric disculparse.

Entre en el gran patio interior habia tantos vampiros alimentandose me entro el hambre pero no era el momento o si? Deje de pensar cogi a una chica y le mordi sabia tan bien, la sangre me inundo el pensamiento no reaccione hasta que tube que sujetar a la chica porque se caia a mis pies estaba muerta. No estaba satisfecha así que me tire encima de un hombre de unos 2 metros de altura y bebí hasta que el tambien murió en ese momento la gente empezo a chillar y los vampiros de Eric volvieron a rodearme aunque ya no tenian a su jefe uno se me acerco.

-Ya estas otra vez incumpliendo las reglas aquí no matamos a nuestros alimentos ni a nuestros compañeros- pero que se pensaba que me importaba.

-Para mi la vida humana no tiene sentido así que cuando ya no sirven para comer deben morir- mi cara estaba llena de sangre la toque y empeze a chuparme el dedo era delicioso, era el centro de atención y eso me encantaba lo que no me esperaba era que uno de los compañeros fuera un hibrido este se me abalanzo y me mordio en el cuello yo chille sabia que era el final.

-No llegaras al fin de semana la mordedura de hombre lobo mata a un vampiro, lo sabias?- me preguntaba a mi que si lo sabia, por dios estaba segura que era la vampiro que más veces habia sido salvada por una mordedura de hibrido, entonces todos me miraban y se reian un hombre que me era extrañamente conocido empezo a apartar a la gente.

-Que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto su acento britanico era inconfundible el esataba mirando al chico que me habia mordido y entonces me miro, su mirada iba de la sorpresa, al terror así que sin decir nada más a su habitual velocidad hibrida se acerco a mi y estabamos el uno frente al otro yo tenia mi mano en mi cuello encima de la mordedura el sin decirme nada me aparto la mano y miro la herida entonces me ofreció su muñeca yo la rechaze y el me cogió y me llevo a una habitación me tumbo en la cama.

Esa habitación olia a el estaba llena de pinturas una me resulto familiar era un paisaje tan bonito la fiebre me empezo a subir y de repente empece a notar los efectos de la mordedura el me miraba como si yo de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada hasta que pasaron unos angustiosos minutos y fue el, el que dio el paso.

-Que haces aquí amor?- el estaba en la otra punta de la habitación sin dejar de observarme.

-Pasaba para saludarte y veo que ha sido un error mortal- me rei sin ganas.

-Que te ha pasado no pareces la misma?-el estaba preocupado realmente lo pude notar en su mirada era como si estubiera mirando a la estupida cria que dejo en Mystic falls hacia ya algunos años.

-Decidí hace algún tiempo que queria vivir mi vida como lo que soy un vampiro sin nada que me haga volver a lo que era antes- no pretendia que lo entendiera solo queria que lo supiera en realidad no buscaba nada.

-No lo entiendo, si no querias nada del pasado amor que haces aquí buscando al pobre imbecil que te juro que queria ser tu ultimo amor?-no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-No lo se- realmente no tenia ni idea.

-Hace cuanto que apagastes tu humanidad?

-Hace unos 55 años aproximadamente.

-Entonces tu eres esa vampiro joven que ha causado tantos problemas?

-Solo me haces preguntas por que no me contestas tu a algo- estaba cansada de preguntas me estaba muriendo- Que has estado haciendo estos años?

-He vivido aquí uno de mis lugares preferidos en el mundo y tambien he intentado averiguar que traman las brujas en mi contra pero eso que importa? Tu ya no te vas a ir de Nueva Orleans no hasta que aprendas a controlarte eres un peligro.

-De todas formas voy a morir ahora-El se sento en la cama junto a mi cogio mi cabeza se mordio la muñeca y me la acerco, yo me negaba.

-Sabes que podria obligarte amor, no lo hagas más dificil- me acerque a su herida a su sangre y bebi con cada sorbo note que volvia a la vida, su sabor se me hacia tan conocido después de eso me desmaye.


	7. ¿Celos?

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Me desperte con el ruido de alguien limpiando donde estaba? Estaba tapada con unas suaves sabanas y vi mi vestido en una silla, levante corriendo las sabanas, llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y una camisa blanca que olia a Klaus que habia pasado cuando me desmalle?

-Ya te has despertado amor- Klaus estaba en el marco de la puerta del baño apoyado llevaba el torso descubierto llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Porque estas tan contento?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba y me disponia a recoger mis cosas.

-Bueno hoy es un hermoso dia además hoy es un dia especial-estaba entretenido mirando como recogia.

-Espero que lo pases bien ya nos veremos- en un momento lo tenia delante de mi.

-No escuchaste lo que te dije anoche tu no te vas debes aprender a controlarte, las cosas que estaban en el hotel ya estan aquí lo siento mucho pero tienes que compartir habitación conmigo ya no nos queda ninguna libre-parecia un juego para el que se habia pensado que dejaria que me controlara estaba muy equivocado jamas le tube miedo no iba a ser la primera vez que le plantara cara.

-Crees que tu me puedes dar lecciones, alguien que lleva más de mil años matando gente va decirme como debo comportarme jamas has respetado la vida humana y quieres que yo lo haga? Dejame irme!-en ese momento entro por la puerta Marcel y nos miro una extraña sensación recorrio mi cuerpo.

-Klaus tratala bien és una invitada especial-Marcel se me acerco y me beso ante la mirada atonita de Klaus pude ver como todos los musculos se le tensaban, en ese momento decidí que molestar al hibrido original seria mi nueva diversión.

-Es suficiente-eso fue lo único que pudo decir Klaus, Marcel me solto-creo que deberias irte.

Marcel lo miro y vio que no debia cabrear más al hibrido me miro me cogio del menton y me dio un beso fugaz yo fingi emocion, el hibrido me miro con reprobación era al mejor juego que habia jugado en 55 años, me acerque al hibrido y le susurre en el oido.

-Creo que me quedare una temporada por aquí amor- el estaba realmente cabreado salio de la habitación yo creo que fue para no matarme y yo me tire en la cama y me empece a reir.

Abri el armario de Klaus en busca de mi ropa allí estaba toda tan bien colocada cogí unos jeans negros y una camisa azul cielo me puse mis tacones negros y me dispuse a salir de la habitacion tenia ganas de conocer Nueva Orleans si iba a ser mi hogar lo primero que tenia que hacer era salir de compras. Cuando pase por la plaza principal me encontre con Eric y fui a saludarle el se sorprendio.

-Hola Eric.

-Que haces por aquí Caroline?- le enseñe mis bolsas de la compra-siento mucho todo lo que paso anoche no era mi intención interrumpir lo que pasaba entre tu y Marcel...-tenia la cabeza agachada la otra noche no me habia fijado pero Eric era un chico muy atractivo mediria 1'80 era fuerte, con los ojos azules la piel morena y el pelo castaño.

-No tiene importancia, te apetece tomarte un trago conmigo?- el asintio parecia un poco timido pero enseguida empezamos ha hablar muy fluido, estaba haciendo un amigo? Bueno almenos tendria alguien con quien hablar, el me guio hasta un bar entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa entonces mire a la barra y allí estaba Klaus hablando animadamente con la camarera estaban bromeando ella era humana y el estaba allí de risas con ella una estupida humana que se pensaba. Ella le hizo el gesto de que se esperara y el asintio entonces ella se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola mi nombre es Cami que les puedo servir?- la mire como si la fuera a matar ella me miro y se asusto hizo un paso hacia atras entonces Eric.

-Pon dos tragos de algo fuerte el dia esta siendo intenso-fue muy amable con ella, Cami se fue detras de la barra para servirnos estaba algo nerviosa Klaus le cogio el brazo para tranquilizarla.

-Mira Eric Klaus esta con esa estupida camarera hablando, es un idiota que se cree? Podria matarla en un segundo- Eric me miro sorprendido.

-Querida creo que es la primera emoción que te veo sentir además de la sed-le mire extrañada que decia? que emoción? No le entendia.

-Que dices?-el me miro y se empezo a reir demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

-Estas celosa de esa camarera- QUEE? Yo celosa? Jajaja como se notaba que no me conocia simplemente el hecho de que existiera esa camarera complicaba mi juego entre Marcel y Klaus, pero claro eso no se lo podia explicar así que me levante y salí de aquel sitio que me pasaba y si era cierto y si estaba celosa no era posible, alguien me agarro del brazo.

-Espera amor-Klaus me había seguido hasta fuera del bar en ese momento se quedo mirando mi muñeca y vio la pulsera sus ojos se iluminaron yo baje la vista-porque te la has puesto si estas con Marcel?

-Yo no estoy con nadie soy libre y la llevo puesta desde ayer además porque no entras al bar y sigues conversando con tu camarera?-el se reia le parecia gracioso? Era un chiste porque no veia la gracia.

-Tus inseguridades siempre te acompañan Caroline, sabes que sigo enamorado de ti no? Aunque han pasado ya muchos años mis propuestos y planes siguen en pie pero antes debes de recuperarte a ti misma se que lo de tu madre fue un golpe muy duro pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas has tenido medio siglo de descontrol-un momento el sabia lo de mi madre como era posible?

-Espera sabes lo de mi madre?-el me miro sorprendido como si la pregunta fuera estupida en realidad lo era mi madre era humana era ley de vida que muriera pero como sabia que habia sido el detonante para apagar mis sentimientos.

**-Amor yo estube en el funeral de tu madre, estube en todo momento hasta que decidistes que querias dejar el pasado atras en ese momento deje de cuidarte tenias que aprender aunque tomastes un mal camino-el me acarició la camara, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y el se acerco más a mi, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro-es una pena que la chica de la que me enamore no este aquí porque tenia unas ganas locas de besarla-se fue me dejo allí en mitad de la calle descolocada, Eric salio en ese mismo instante del bar con mis bolsas, estaba cabreada sentia ganas de matar a alguien era mi manera de desahogarme, siempre pensando que habia estado sola y el siempre estubo en las sombras pero siempre estubo entonces porque nunca se mostro?**


	8. Abandono

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Esa noche no tenia ganas de encontrarme al hibrido con acento británico así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta fuera del barrio, donde paseaba la gente normal donde me pudiera alimentar.

Habia un festival en medio de la calle la gente bailaba se reia la música no paraba de sonar y la gente pintaba en mitad de la calle, entonces vi a una pareja besandose ella le indico un callejon cercano y el asintió entonces se fueron hacia allí yo les segui, cuando llegue apenas 5 minutos despues ellos estaban besandose sin control me quede mirandoles ellos se dieron cuenta.

-Que haces ahí?-me pregunto el hombre, entonces me tire encima de el y le mate sin más ella estaba aterrorizada me acerque a ella y empece a beber cuando llevaba apenas dos minutos note cuatro manos agarrandome allí estaban Klaus y Stefan ¿Que hacia el aquí?

-Caroline la vas a matar para-me ordeno Klaus yo le mire mi expresión era horrible, Stefan y el me mantenian cogida entonces se miraron.

-Klaus va a ser muy dificil y lo va a pasar mal pero te ayudare a devolverle su humanidad-enserio se planteaban ni siquiera por un momento que yo aceptaria tal cosa, parecia que no me conocian.

-Gracias Stefan-Klaus le dijo entonces el hibrido me miro a los ojos-vamonos al local de Marcel-yo tomaba cada dia verbebena así que no me afectaba el se dio cuenta así que me cogió a la fuerza y me llevo Stefan se quedo con la chica a la cual hizo olvidar y enterro al hombre mientras tanto Klaus me llevo a "nuestra" habitación se me olvidaba la compartimos.

-Caroline que estas haciendo no te entiendo a veces parece que sientes cosas y despues lo echas todo a perder matando todo lo que se te cruza.

-Cuando has notado que yo sintiera algo?

-Esta mañana estabas celosa sentiste algo no querias que yo hablara con Cami-dijo el mirandome a los ojos cogio mi cara.

-Estas loco si crees que me importa lo más minimo por mi ahora mismo te puedes ir con ella-El me miro más fijamente y se empezo a acercar puso sus labios sobre los mios despació como si tubiera miedo de asustarme, cuando vio que no me oponia se junto más a mi y nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar, mil sensaciones humanas vinieron a mi así que me aparte de golpe no podia ser porque? El no podia ser capaz de devolverme mi humanidad no lo permitiria.

-Amor no tengas miedo sentir és necesario debes empezar a hacerlo y yo te voy a ayudar-vino a mi a su velocidad hibrida me cogio por la cintura y empezo a besarme ya no era delicado era como si temiera que fuera a quitarme otra vez, intenso, no pude soportarlo más era lo primero que sentia en 55 años lo tire encima de la cama y me eche encima suya le quite la camisa el hizo lo mismo conmigo intento acercarse mas yo estaba sentada encima suya y no le dejaba acercarse me rei el tambien lo hizo y con un movimiento que casi no vi cambio nuestras posiciones me volvio a besar cada vez era todo mas intenso destruyo mis pantalones yo hice lo mismo con los suyos estabamos en ropa interior empezo a besarme el cuello y se me escapo su nombre casi en un gemido el siguio sus besos por mi cuello, me quito el sujetador y empezo a masajear mi pecho yo estaba euforica le cogia de la cabeza para que no se despegara de mi, mis bragas y sus boxers desaparecieron y empezamos a movernos de forma ritmica hasta que los dos terminamos, nos quedamos los dos tumbados uno alado del otro fue el mejor contacto físico que habia tenido en la vida, no dijimos nada solo nos miramos y el me acarició la cara yo sonrei y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Note un pinchazo mientras dormia abri los ojos y ahí estaba Klaus clavandome una jeringuilla llena de verbena no lo entendia, el me puso la mano en la cara y me beso la frente mientras decia-lo siento amor és por tu bien.

Cuando recobre la conciencia estaba atada a una silla de hierro no me podia mover era una especie de subterraneo allí estube sin recibir visita alguna durante una semana nada de sangre, estaba tan ambrienta, a la semana Stefan apareció por la puerta.

-Care tienes ambre?-vaya una pregunta tan idiota pues claro.

-Tu que crees-le dije casi en un susurro no tenia fuerzas para discutir.

-Claro, te he traido un poco de sangre-mire el minitubo que me habia traido era tan poca cosa, me lo dio sin desatarme en un sorbo ya no quedaba-quieres más, no crees que deberia darte más suplica, llora.

-Es suficiente- es todo lo que dije el me desato aquel lugar me recordaba al sotano de los Salvatore era muy parecido.

-Algún dia tendras que sentir Caroline tendras que enfrentarte a todas tus emociones y no podras tu sola- cuando me desato completamente se fue cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Cuando paso otra semana me dejaron salir ese metodo no era bueno no funcionaba Stefan me recordo los tiempos en Mystic falls paso largas tardes contandome historias como si yo no las recordara, como si no recordara cada momento Klaus hizo lo mismo pero el lo hizo de forma más intensa me contaba nuestros encuentros como los habia vivido el.

Una tarde estabamos los dos sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda que habia puesto Klaus en nuestra habitación para que pudiera mantener charlas intimas con el y con Stefan. Estabamos tomando un poco de te mientras el me contaba la vez que me ataco y me mordio, me conto todo lo que sentia su hermano allí muerto nosotros tratandole como basura, además yo estaba con Tyler y el allí inpotente viendolo todo sin poder salir siempre estubo arrepentido o eso decia yo le creí.

-Caroline solo puedo decirte que me arrepiento mucho de haber puesto tu vida en peligro más veces de las que me gusta recordar pero ese es uno de los motivos por los que decidí no mostrarme las veces que iba a verte a Mystic falls, tu has estado más segura porque nadie jamas te ha relacionado conmigo, durante mis más de mil años he hecho muchos enemigos y si alguna vez te lastimaran para herirme a mi no me lo perdonaria es por eso que jamas me mostre.

-Eso ya no importa el pasado es solo eso pasado.

-Como puedes seguir igual?

-Porque no me importa nada-se lo dije casi chillando.

-Pues eso no lo parecia aquella noche hace ya un par de meses-enserio me estaba sacando encara aquella noche por favor fue un momento de debilidad.

-Esa misma en la que me envenenaste con verbena y me encerrasteis dos semanas sin alimentos?-el me miro como si hubiera tocado un tema delicado, se fue de la habitacion sin ni si quiera mirarme.

Stefan entro en la habitación.

-Care creo que te has pasado ya sabes que fue por tu bien.

-Da igual a mi no me importa nada-Stefan me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta?-yo asentí no aguantaba más estar en esa habitación.

Cuando salimos y andamos unas cuantas calles vimos a Klaus estaba observando como un hombre pintaba un cuadro era precioso captaba sentimientos como la ira, la depresión la soledad todo eso solo en un lienzo, Stefan tubo la intención de ir hacia el yo por supuesto no quise entonces Stefan tambien se paro.

-Bueno deberiamos de ir por otro lado la conversación que has tenido con el, no creo que sea momento de que me acerque-a mi extraño mucho entonces oí como el hibrido se reia me gire y allí estaba esa camarera otra vez mire a Stefan.

-Que te pasa Care es normal que busque en otras lo que tu no puedes darle-porque Stefan era tan cruel o simplemente era sincero, cuando les volvi a mirar se habian ido se estaban acercando hacia donde estabamos nosotros sin darse cuenta oi su conversación.

-Una chica como tu no deberia ir sola por estas calles te acompaño.

-Ya te he dicho que soy cinturon negro?-le decia ella como si eso fuera a sorprenderle.

-Deberia de asustarme?

-No, porque lo dices?

-No se tal vez me hagas una llave o algo así si te invito a una exposición que se inagura mañana aquí en Nueva Orleans-que estaba haciendo, relamente invitaba a salir a esa chica porque? Y porque me importaba a mi?-Que me dices?

-Que me encantaria ir contigo-le sonrio.

Se fueron por una calle donde no habia nadie yo les seguí y Stefan me seguia a mi entonces Klaus le dijo.

-Cami ahora vengo espera un momento-se giro y vino donde estabamos nosotros-vais a seguirme mucho más?-no me lo esperaba

-Yo sigo a Care-Stefan me vendio pero en que clase de amigo se habia convertido, el hibrido posos sus ojos sobre mi reformulandome la misma pregunta.

-Tenia curiosidad en si esa chica aceptaria tu cita o te dejaria plantado-Klaus me miro más intensamente yo desvie la mirada.

-Eso es todo?-me pregunto.

-Si-le dije casi en un susurro, el hibrido empezo ha hablar con Stefan de porque me habia dejado ir tras ellos le estaba regañando yo me concentre en Cami estaba allí sola esperando a Klaus tan indefensa y yo la odiaba tanto sin que ninguno de mis dos torturadores se diera cuenta me fui hacia ella y le parti el cuello callo a mis pies cuando sono el clac del cuello los dos se me quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par el primero en llegar hacia donde estaba fue Klaus ni siquiera me miro se tiro al suelo a recoger a su camarera idiota lo habia hecho por el Stefan me cogio de los hombros.

-Que has hecho? Porque?-yo sonrei no se porque pero lo hice Klaus se levanto.

-Lo siento Stefan creo que ya no tiene solución abandono la busqueda intentalo tu si quieres a mi ya no me ineteresa.

-Te pones así por una estupida humana, eres patetico Klaus-el ni siquiera se molesto ni se giro se llevo el cuerpo de Cami despareció.


	9. El cumpleaños de Marcel

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Desde ese momento Klaus cambio radicalmente esa misma noche cuando llegue a la habiatación después de que Stefan me diera otra charla sobre el bien y el mal el hibrido habia recogido sus cosas no quedaba nada, ni una nota.

-Stefan donde esta Klaus?-donde se habia marchado.

-Marcel dice que se ha ido a un hotel durante una temporada, que no queria verte.

-No entiendo esa reaccion solo era una humana más, puede conseguir a cualquiera-en ese momento oi unos tacones acercandose a la habitación, se pararon delante de la puerta venian acompañados de unos pasos masculinos.

-És aquí oi decir-esa voz me resultaba un tanto familiar, la puerta se abrió y allí estaban Elena y Damon-Hola Care!-Elena se me tiro encima me abrazo yo no correspondí a su abrazo.

-Hermanito que haces aquí solo con la rubita-Damon le guiño un ojo a Stefan-Ya sabes que el hibrido original és muy posesivo-se acerco a su hermano y le abrazo.

-Que hacen aquí?-le pregunte a Elena.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte, Stefan nos aviso, y yo vine enseguida tu me ayudastes mucho cuando estube en la misma situación.

-No tenian porque, estoy bien-dije mientras me apartaba.

-Bueno donde está Matt parece que tiene que volver a morir para despertar las emociones de otra ex convertida en vampiro-Damon siempre tan poco acertado en sus comentarios.

-Damoon!-Elena le grito.

-Solo era una sugerencia-dijo el levantando las manos-Stefan porque no vamos a tomar un trago y nos ponemos al dia así dejamos a las chicas que se pongan al dia.

-Me parece bien-se giro hacia Elena-cuidado si tiene la oportunidad se escapara y matara a cualquiera.

-No te preocupes la cuidare.

Nos quedamos ella y yo solas en mi habitación ella se sento en la mesa donde tantas conversaciones habia tenido con Stefan y con Klaus me indico que hiciera lo mismo, así que me acerque y me sente enfrete de ella le ofrecí bourbon ella acepto y bebimos en silencio.

-Sabes Care si Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, tu madre o tu padre te vieran como estas, estarian decepcionados tanto como lo estoy yo-como se atrevia a mencionar a mi familia a mis amigos pero que se ha creido fui a reprocharle pero ella siguio-Jamas esperaba eso de ti, tu siempre has estado sometida a presión pero jamas has escogido el camino fácil siempre has sido luchadora, insegura, osada, eras la que siempre animaba la fiesta nunca decaias no creias en las causas perdidas y mirate ahora, me has decepcionado.

-Todos los que has nombrado antes me decepcionaron a mi, os fuisteis nadie jamas me pregunto como estaba no os he importado, mi madre murió y nadie vino-ella me interrumpio de nuevo.

-Como que no fuimos?-Ella se sorprendio-en cuanto que tubimos noticias de lo ocurrido nos pusimos en contacto y fuimos una semana despues del funeral estabamos allí pero tu ya te habias ido, fuimos a buscarte pero no te encontramos así que decidimos esperar a que nos buscaras hasta que hemos recibido la llamada de Stefan informandonos de lo que te habia pasado y aquí estamos-ellos habian ido a Mystic falls por mi, todo absolutamente todo se me descuadro.

-Yo creo que has venido porque te encanta tener a los hermanos Salvatore juntos, para que se peleen por ti y que me has utilizado de escusa-si fui a herir se lo merecia.

-Yo ahora soy muy feliz con Damon, no necesito otro Salvatore en mi vida-no estaba molesta entendia porque lo hacia, siempre la comprensible de Elena.

Nuestra charla no duro mucho más los Salvatore volvieron y ella y Damon se fueron al hotel

Mientras que intentaban arreglarme los problemas que Klaus tenia con las brujas se complicaron.

Esa noche hubo una fiesta especial era el cumpleaños de Marcel, todos nos vestimos de forma muy elegante iba con un vestido verde ceñido hasta la cintura y despues se soltaba de vuelo hasta las rodillas desde que llegue no me habia quitado la pulsera de Klaus no habia ninguna explicación para ello.

Mi acompañante fue Stefan ya que no habia vuelto a ver a Klaus, en la fiesta cuando llegamos vimos a Elena y Damon besarse a Stefan no pareció importarle y nos acercamos hacia ellos.

Poco a poco fue llegando la gente de diversas zonas del mundo Marcel era un tipo muy conocido, por la puerta entro una chica rubia a la cual acompañaban dos hombres, era Rebekah que tenia a Matt a su derecha y a Elija a su izquierda vi a Klaus acercarse a ellos Matt se separo de ella y vino hacia nosotros.

-Ei chicos-chillo, Elena fue hacia el y le abrazo, Damon le dio la mano al igual que Stefan y cuando me vio me estrujo entre sus brazos y me dijo al oido-Tranquila Care te sacaremos de esto-no le dije nada no podia, mire por encima de su hombro y vi como Rebekah, Elija y Klaus se acercaban a nosotros.

Rebekah me cogió del brazo y me saco de la fiesta junto con Elija, Klaus solo me miro y enseguida aparto su vista al suelo estaba culpandose por algo que habia hecho.

-Bekah cuidado que la vas a lastimar-ella miro a su hermano sin soltarme.

-Se lo merece con su actitud de cria de instituto, no quiere ser una autentica vampiro pues es hora de que aprenda que todo lo que hace tiene consecuencias y que no siempre va a tener a Nik para que la protega-ella me solto estabamos en un callejon-sabes lo que le han costado tus tonterias a mi hermano-yo estaba sorprendida que pasaba.

-Caroline lo que mi hermanita quiera decir es que tu conducta ha hecho que mi hermano se centre demasiado en ti desatendiendo sus asuntos con las brujas y ellas han encontrado una manera de matar a mi hermano sin la necesidad de una estaca de roble blanco-como querian matar a Klaus, seguia sin poder decir nada estaba atonita no sabia que hacer.

-Dile todo hermano, sabes cuando quieren hacer el ritual para matarle hoy, así que hemos tenido que venir todos a protegerle por tu culpa-Querian matar hoy a Klaus, no era posible, me relajaba el pensar que ellos estaban aquí así no le pasaria nada.

Empezamos a oir chillidos las brujas habian entrado a la casa y se habian llevado a Elena y Matt.

-Mierda ya estan aquí-Rebekah me miro con todo el odio del mundo y se esfumo, Elija ya se habia ido.

Como habia podido pasar eso los hermanos Salvatore se fueron tras ellas a por Elena y Rebekah se fue tras ellas por Matt, se quedaron Elija y Klaus que miro a su alrededor.

-Elija donde esta Caroline?

-Esta en el callejon-Klaus fue hacia el callejon detrás lo seguia Elija pero ya no estaba allí.

-Ahora la tenemos que perder no hay peor momento joder-dijo chillando Klaus, Elijah se agacho y cogió un papel del suelo.

-Hermano mucho me temo que se la han llevado a ella tambien-Klaus y el se miraron y desaparecieron.

Mientras que se llevaban a Elena y Matt y cuando los dos originales me dejaron en ese callejon solo preguntandome que estaba pasando yo me disponia a entrar entonces me empezo a doler la cabeza tube que sujetarmela vi a un grupo de 4 brujas me rodearon mierda una de ellas se me acerco y me intento agarrar del brazo yo me resistí entonces el dolor de cabeza augmento hasta que ya no pude más y me desmaye.


	10. Sobrevive Caroline

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

******Muchas grácias por los reviews espero sigan la historia, este capítulo és de los más importantes esperó lo disfruten. ;)**

No era consciente pero estaba escuchando una voz que para mi era muy familiar hacia muchos años que no la oia, abrí los ojos o almenos eso creí estaba inconsciente era como un sueño me encontraba en una cueva.

-Care estoy detrás de ti-me gire y allí estaba mi mejor amiga de la infancia Bonnie, como podia ser ella estaba muerta.

-Como és que estas aquí? Estabas muerta?-era ella la chica que tantos consejos me había dado en mi juventud, que siempre estubo conmigo, la que se fue de este mundo tan joven.

-Care no estoy viva y tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo dentro de poco despertaras y estaras rodeada de brujas, hibridos y hombres lobo.

-Que haces aquí Bonnie?

-Care me gustaría tener una larga conversación contigo sobre en lo que te has convertido y en como no te reconozco pero a pesar de como has sido este medio siglo estoy aquí aun arriesgo de que me descubran para ayudarte porque para mi sigues siendo la loca e insegura que todo lo organizaba la heroina de todos que siempre nos ayudaba-me acerque a ella y la abrace no podia hacer otra cosa la echaba de menos, la necesitaba yo simplemente la necesitaba-Care hare lo posible para intentar protegerte desde el otro lado de acuerdo pero el poder de ellas és más fuerte así que no se si podre hacer gran cosa avisare a los demás de donde estais a los Salvatore y los originales y vendran a rescataros intenta ganar tiempo-yo asentí no queria que se fuera pero sabia que ella estaba en peligro así que me gire y la deje marchar.

Cuando Bonnie desapareció yo desperte tenia razon había mucha gente la cueva era enorme y tenia 4 celdas Matt estaba justo enfrente de mi el todavia no habia despertado Elena tampoco ella estaba a mi izquierda la de mi derecha parecia vacia, justo en medio había unas velas encendidas y un símbolo redondo en todo el suelo tambien había como un altar estaba claro que allí es donde pensaban hacer el ritual para matar a Klaus, una bruja vio que yo había despertado.

-Bienvenida Caroline Forbes te parece una buena fiesta?-ella se acerco más a mi celda.

-Que quereis de nosotros?

-Nos os pasara nada, no si estais quietos, solo queriamos atraer a Klaus hasta aquí.

-Pero si le matais a el matareis a todos los que han sido convertidos por el por su sangre-nos querian matar a todos como era eso posible.

-Eres más lista de lo que me pensaba-me puso cara de superioridad-bueno Caroline hemos encontrado la manera de desvincularlo de aislarle con nuestro hechizo solo morira el-eso no era posible como lo harian-un momento Caroline tu cara me suena de algo-me miraba como si quisiera descifrar algo, se giro y se dirigio a las otras brujas que estaban meditando-hermanas esta cara no os és conocida?-todas se acercaron me observaron como si fuera un mono de feria o algo así a una se le empezo a cambiar la cara abrio la boca y se la tapo con las manos-que te pasa Mary?

-Ella és la que mato a nuestras doce hermanas-todas me miraron fijamente la que había estado hablando conmigo empezo a dar vueltas.

-Tenemos que romper el trato no podemos dejarla libre, ella tiene que morir por nuestras hermanas, cuando llegue el hibrido tendre una charla con el.

Poco a poco Elena y Matt se despertaron estaban desorientados miraban de un lado a otro yo estaba sentada en el suelo agarrandome las piernas sabia que de esa ya no saldria. Una de las brujas dijo.

-Ya han llegado-salieron de la cueva escuche decir que habían hecho un conjuro para que nadie pudiera entrar solo podian entrar acompañados de una bruja-chico como te dijimos no les hemos hecho daño pero hay un cambio de planes la rubia tiene que morir.

No me lo podia creer allí estaba Tyler junto con Hayley que hacia con esa loba, bueno tampoco me importaba mucho pero que estaba pasando necesitaba respuestas así que decidí hablar.

-Tyler que esta pasado?-el me miro por un momento y se volvio a girar hacia la bruja.

-Ese no era el trato, dijisteis que mis amigos serian libres que solo ibamos a por Klaus, que ha cambiado?

-Se te olvido mencionar que tu amiga és la que mato a 12 de nuestras hermanas, crees que la podemos dejar ir y devolverle su humanidad así sin más estariamos traicionando a los nuestros, solo te devolveremos a tus otros amigos-lo dijo tan convencida Tyler estaba arrepentido sabia que habían firmado mi sentencia de muerte Hayley le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurro algo que no pude escuchar el asintió.

-Almenos puedo despedirme de ella explicarle las cosas, creo que se lo merece, la acabo de condenar a muerte-la bruja le miro con compasión y asintió el se acerco a mi celda.

-Car como estas?-enserio despues de 55 años y de entregarme a unas brujas me pregunta como estoy la pregunta era tan estupida que no espero ninguna respuesta-siento mucho todo lo que está pasando.

-Se que voy a morir hoy pero almenos quiero saber porque-en ese momento no tenia miedo solo queria explicaciones y que mi hibrido británico no se acercara aquí así que se me ocurrió intentar contactar con Bonnie para que le avisara y que así pudiera irse lejos no tenía por que morir-Tyler si quieres ayudarme cubreme un momento sigueme el rollo de acuerdo?-el asintió se puso delante tapandome para que las brujas no me vieran ni me oyeran cerre los ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas ver a Bonnie, cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba allí sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a pedir lo vi en sus ojos.

-Care sabes que no lo puedo hacer-le estaba costando mucho negarse.

-Me lo debes yo estoy así por ti porque mate 12 brujas para salvarte me lo debes, siempre os he ayudado a todos porfavor Bonnie, además no quiero que el me vea morir-ella asintió sabía que lo haría por mi ella avisaria a Klaus y el estaría a salvo.

-Tanto le quieres?-Tyler estaba triste-el és tan importante para ti?

-No es eso simplemente el me ha salvado muchas veces la vida se lo debo-baje la cabeza durante un momento pero luego recorde mi situación-Tyler por favor cuentame que pasa.

-De acuerdo-se acerco más a los barrotes y me indico que hiciera lo mismo-recuerdas cuando te deje para irme con una manada de lobos-asentí-pues bien, no era un grupo de lobos era un grupo de brujas que habían encontrado un hechizo para matar a Klaus desvinculando a sus descendientes, pero no podian hacer el hechizo necesitaban tiempo y conseguir el poder suficiente y la energia necesaria para canalizarlo, para ello necesitaban nuestra protección para que no las descubrieran, buscaron gente que odiara a Klaus, para hacer el hechizo necesitan sangre de 7 hibridos, 7 lobos y 7 vampiros, estos tenian que provenir de la linia de sangre de Klaus, hacen una mezcla junto con verbena y se la hacen tragar a Klaus mientras recitan el hechizo 7 brujas a la vez, el tarto era que les ayudabamos a secuestrar a gente a la que Klaus apreciaba para que se viera obligado a venir sin poder huir, decidimos coger a los debiles Elena seguia siendo muy importante para Stefan y Stefan siempre sería el mejor amigo que Klaus hubiera podido tener sabiamos que le ayudaria, pero nos teniamos que asegurar así que cogimos a Matt que al ser el novio de su hermana seguro que ella le pedia ayuda-yo le interrumpí.

-Dejame averiguarlo os teniais que asegurar y por eso me cogisteis a mi-el asintió.

-Bueno y además iban a devolverte tu humanidad para que así tu y yo pudieramos-se sonrojo y yo le interrumpí.

-Tyler aunque yo recuperara mi humanidad tu y yo no estariamos juntos, no te quiero, me abandonastes en mis peores momentos para ir tras una manera de matar a Klaus, creiste por un momento que entre tu y yo podia haber un futuro o algo, me das pena y lo peor és que vas a vivir toda la vida sabiendo que por tu culpa mataron a la chica que querias y todo porque creiste que con ella tendrias un futuro sin saber que ella queria a otro-Que acababa de decir? Le acababa de decir a Tyler que estaba enamorada de otro no fui consciente hasta después de haberlo dicho a el se le endurenció el semblante y se fue, madre mia Elena y Matt habían escuchado la conversación en la que yo decía que me había enamorado de Klaus pero si yo no tenia sentimientos como pude decir tal cosa. Las brujas estaban alteradas la lider que era la que habia hablado conmigo desde el principio se dirigió a Tyler.

-Chico el plan és el mismo simplemente no entregaremos a la rubia-Tyler asintió-el ya está aquí saldremos a negociar-Klaus estaba fuera Bonnie no le había avisado? No me lo podia creer, ella apareció detras de mi.

-Care no te enfades, si que avise a Klaus-entonces que había pasado.

-Entonces?

-Simplemente se ha negado a huir viene para salvarte-maldito hibrido con acento británico yo aquí intentando salvarle y el venga a ponerse en peligro ahora solo me quedaba concentrarme e intentar oir la conversación.

**Fuera de la cueva**

Oí los pasos de cinco personas acercandose hacía la cueva la bruja lider salió a recibirles.

-Quieren unirse a nuestra fiesta? Yo si fuera tu no lo intentaria Niklaus hay una barrera solo podreis entrar i yo quiero y no me gustaria tener que hacer daño a vuestros amigos.

-Que quieres?-su acento británico inconfundible.

-Te queremos a ti Klaus, haremos un intercanvió tu por ellos, que te parece?

-De acuerdo pero tiene que salir todos sanos y salvos de acuerdo?-que estaba haciendo se estaba entregando no podia ser.

-Me parece bien pero primero bebete esto, es para reducir tus poderes al mínimo un seguro de que no nos mataras-el parece que acepto porque oí como se bebía aquello empezo a toser y escupió una parte entonces oi los pasos de la bruja que llevebaba a empujones al hibrido original viendole en esa situación nadie diria que és el ser más poderoso de la tierra lo encerro en la celda de Matt cogió a Matt y a Elena y se los llevo fuera, Klaus me miró y cuando la bruja volvió a entrar le empezó hablar no tenia casi fuerzas.

-Te has olvidado de una.

-No ella debe morir.

-Ese no era el trato dijistes que todos saldrian sanos y salvos-estaba furioso.

-Se le olvido mencionar que la rubia mato a 12 de nuestras hermanas, una lastima que tu estupido hibrido no lo hubiera pensado antes-Klaus se sorprendió.

-Que estupido hibrido?-miro hacia todos los lados y allí vio a Tyler junto con Hayley le miro con todo el odio que podia.

-Por una vez muevete y haz algo por ella no huyas como has hecho toda la vida, lucha por la chica que amas intenta salvarla, demuestrame que te la mereces que no hice mal en concederte la libertad salva a tu primer amor-Klaus estaba chillandole a Tyler no podia creermelo, Klaus diciendole eso a el, Tyler agacho la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en Hayley.

-No puedo hacer nada lo siento-estaba tan triste.

-Klaus no pasa nada he vivido suficiente ya no me importa nada-le dije eso porque vi que estaba más preocupado por mi vida que por la suya, el me miro a los ojos con esa mirada que podria atravesar cualquier barrera, dulce.

-Caroline el que ha vivido suficiente he sido yo, he tenido tiempo para recorrer el mundo, visitar maravillosos lugares, ver evolucionar el arte, la musica, la sociedad, las festividades en general he crecido a la par que el mundo y siempre pense que viviria eternamente hasta que te conocí a ti, con tu melena rubia, tu inocencia, tu compasión, tus ganas de vivir, en ese momento supe que no viviria eternamente sabes porque? Porque yo Niklaus Mikaelson daria mi vida por ti. He vivido toda mi vida con temor y huyendo y he hecho cosas que no estan bien de las cuales no me arrepiento porque en su momento fueron necesarias he vivido sin arrepentirme y hoy és la primera vez que me arrepiento de algo y es de no haberme mostrado hace 55 años en Mystic falls y haberte llevado conmigo a Roma, Paris o Tokyo como te prometí-Klaus empezo a toser lo que le habian dado las brujas era muy fuerte y acabo por desmayarse sin que le pudiera contestar absolutamente nada. Una de las brujas empezo ha aplaudir la lider.

-Que bonito bueno y ahora decidiremos a quien matar primero si al hibrido original o a su enamorada-todas se empezaron a reir.

-Primero deberiamos matar al hibrido y así que la chica sufra el ya esta desmayado-entonces un hibrido entro en la celda donde estaba Klaus y lo agarro se lo llevo hasta el altar y le hato las manos y los pies allí estaban a punto de matar a Klaus y yo no podia hacer nada.

-No porfavor dejenlo ir el no les ha hecho nada fui yo la que mate a sus hermanas-estaba llorando me toque la cara y las lagrimas me salian solas nadie me hizo caso estaba llorando cada vez más despertaron a Klaus, el me escucho y giro su cara hacia mi celda.

-No te preocupes amor esta todo bien procura mantenerte con vida-las brujas le acercaron una especie de copa muy antigua contenia la sangre de las tres especies las brujas empezaron a cantar el miro hacia arriba pude ver como una lagrima le salia del ojo y le recorria la cara y dijo-siempre te he querido Caroline Forbes-entonces se bebió toda la copa.

-Nooooo!-me salió el grito de tan adentro me desgarro la garganta al salirme caí de rodillas al suelo viendo como toda mi humanidad volvia de golpe cuanto dolor había causado cuantas muertes incluyendo está ultima Klaus había muerto y todo fue por mi culpa, Tyler se acerco a mi celda vino a consolarme-quitate traidor todo es por tu culpa-a alguien tenia que culpar vi como el cuerpo de Klaus se volvia de un color azul oscuro como cuando un vampiro normal muere no ha ardido pensé tal vez no este muerto mis esperanzas volvieron pero pronto fueron arrebatadas por Tyler.

-Car el hecho de que no haya ardido és porque al desvincular a Klaus de toda su linia de sangre lo ha convertido en un vampiro normal como tu y como yo-me agarre la cara con las manos sin poder parar de llorar las velas se apagaron y todo se quedo en silenció solo quedo una encendida la única que alumbraba la cara de mi hibrido, de mi fallecido hibrido. Mis sollozos se escucharon retumbaron por toda la cueva cuando pude dejar de mirar a Klaus vi que las brujas se habian desmayado Tyler abrió mi celda y los hibridos se habían ido.

-Car las brujas han muerto el poder de su magia las a colapsado-le mire con la cara llena de lagrimas.

-Tu sabias que no estaban preparadas para canalizar tanto poder?-a el le sorprendió mi pregunta y me respondió de manera muy sincera.

-Si que lo sabia Car.

-Por eso ayudastes a que primero mataran a Klaus, para salvarme-el bajo la cabeza había sido descubierto-Vete espero no volver a verte.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado Car, pero el tenía que morir-mis lagrimas no cesaban cuando alce la cabeza vi como Hayley se acercaba al cuerpo de Klaus y fui corriendo.

-Que haces?-había recuperado mi humanidad pero si ella tocaba a Klaus la destrozaria bastante habían hecho.

-Solo quería-no pudo acabar bajo la cabeza.

-Solo querias comprobar si estaba muerto no es eso?-le dije Tyler y ella se fueron yo me quede.

-Porque Klaus? Porque no te fuistes cuando te lo dijo Bonnie? Tenias que venir aquí a morir y una vez más a salvarme incluso de mi misma, dios te quiero y siempre te he querido-le desate, le abrace y le bese el no reaccionaba no paraba de llorar-Eres un idiota y ahora que voy hacer yo sin ti toda una eternidad, con quien voy a ir a Roma, a Paris y a Tokio? Quien me enseñara arte? Quien me salvara?-yo estaba destrozada escuche a alguien que venia no me importaba si tenia que morir el ya no estaba.

-Nik?-era la voz de Rebekah vino rapidamente-Que le ha pasado?

-Rebekah le han matado las brujas le han matado-la voz se me quebro y ella empezo a llorar.

-No es posible su cuerpo está intacto seguro que hay alguna manera de devolverle a la vida no?-ella necesitaba pensar que había alguna solución poco despúes vinieron los demás Rebekah habló y explico a Elija lo poco que yo le pude contar la voz no me salia Matt, Elena, Stefan incluso Damon vinieron a consolarme.

-Has recuperado tu humanidad Care ahora debes concentrarte en seguir adelante en convivir con las muertes y con el dolor-Stefan lo intentaba realmente pero yo solo tenía ganas de morirme, el estubo siempre y por una vez que me tocaba a mi salvarle no pude hacer nada.

-Bueno si nos disculpan nos llevaremos a nuestro hermano-que se iban a llevar a Klaus?

-Donde os lo llevais? yo voy!-no iba a permitir que lo enterraran en cualquier bosque de cualquier manera se que no lo harian al fin de cuentas pos muchas disputas que hubieran tenido Klaus seguia siendo su hermano. Elija me miró.

**-No es nada personal pero nos gustaria despedirnos de el, tu estubistes sus últimos momentos de vida nis gustaría poder tener algo de intimidad con el-era comprensible, no me imagino que cara debia de tener estaria peor que Rebekah porque Elija cogió el anillo de día de su hermano y cogió mi mano-seguro que a el le gustaría que lo tubieras tu tomalo como un signo del amor que se que te tenía-Rebekah quiso decir algo pero al ver la cara de su hermano decidió no hacerlo entre los dos se llevaron el cuerpo y yo me puse el anillo.**


	11. ¿Klaus?

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Cuando salimos de la cueva ya era de día ahora tenia que ser fuerte por mi, porque aunque no pudiera decirle nada antes de que muriera le prometí que me mantendria con vida y eso haría viviria aunque me costara algún tiempo superarlo tenía que ser feliz.

-Care quieres que nos quedemos contigo, te acompañamos algún sitió-Elena estaba muy preocupada, Stefan me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-No os preocupeis yo la llevo a su habitación-todos asintieron.

-Care lo siento mucho Bekah tambien me necesita-le sentaba muy mal tener que dejarme sola.

-No te preocupes ves con ella, al fin de cuentas el era su hermano seguro que está pasando un muy mal momento-y se fue.

-Nosotros vamos a descansar a sido una noche larga si necesitas cualquier cosa llamame no importa la hora-Elena y Damon también se fueron por su lado solo quedamos Stefan y yo el no me dejaria por mucho que le insistiera que queria estar sola.

-Stefan sabes una cosa, estoy tan arrepentida de todas las muertes que he causado de lo zorra que he sido pero ahora mismo solo me imbade la sensación de perdida, le he perdido a el ahora no se que hacer-las lagrimas volvieron a empezar.

-Ahora debes mirar hacía delante e intentar soportar el dolor de la perdida por muchas veces que pases por esto siempre te dolera de la misma forma, perder a alguien es como perder una parte de ti no se hace más llevadero con el tiempo se hace más soportable-el me ofreció un pañuelo yo seque mis lagrimas.

De camino a la casa de Marcel pasamos por una licoreria y compramos 4 botellas del mejor whiskey fuimos hacía mi habitación yo saque dos vasos y abrí la primera botella puse el equipo de música a todo volumen necesitaba desconectar del mundo y Stefan también lo necesitaba aunque no lo pareciera Klaus había sido su mejor amigo cogí una botella y estampe mi vaso contra la pared y me empece a reír me reía por no llorar abrí la botella y empece a beber a morro Stefan hizo lo mismo yo me subí a la cama y empece a saltar.

-Sube Stefan ya veras que divertido-no podía para de reír-Klaus a muerto y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el-dije chillando Stefan se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar conmigo.

Después fui al baño colgado en el perchero del baño estaba la camiseta que klaus usaba para dormir cuando la vi no pude controlar mi llanto el ya no volvería mire mi dedo allí estaba su anillo, y volví a sollozar aunque estuviera la música se que Stefan me estaba escuchando pero respeto mi momento de dolor lo necesitaba así que decidida me quite el vestido y me puse su camiseta, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y salí del baño Stefan se acerco a mi y me seco las lagrimas y acto seguido me dio mi botella seguimos bebiendo hasta que nos quedamos sin nada íbamos tan borrachos, se nos había pasado el tiempo volando y ya estaba apunto de anochecer así que el decidió que era hora de irse.

-Shhh! Jajaja venga es hora de que terminé la fiesta-me decía Stefan perdiendo el equilibrio y puniendo su dedo en la boca indicando que no hiciéramos ruido.

-Okeys! Pero cuidado vas a poder llegar a tu habitación? Jajaja-Stefan abrió la puerta y se giro para despedirse de mi me dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate vale! No te preocupes iré gateando jajaja-el se fue ja estaba sola ante todas mis emociones oí un golpe y mire fuera de la habitación Stefan se había caído se giro me miro y se empezó a reír.

-Estoy bien-me dijo y yo estalle con una gran carcajada a la cual el se unió y pase adentro.

Me tumbe en la cama todo me daba vueltas y me quede dormida.

Oí un ruido alguien había entrado a la habitación estaba todo oscuro ya era de noche. Estaba un poco asustada vi a alguien moviéndose me sonaba mucho esa silueta encendí la luz y cuando me gire para ver la sombre no me lo podía creer.

-Hola amor-allí estaba plantado Klaus con una de esas sonrisas que me volvía loca era el realmente o todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol no me lo podía creer.

-Eres tu Klaus?-mis lagrimas empezaron a salir yo me las limpiaba lo más rápido que podía no queria que nada me distorsionara la imagen de klaus aunque fuera un sueño, el se acerco a mi yo me puse de rodillas en la cama y fuí hacia donde estaba el se paro enfrente mia.

-Si soy yo amor-me cogió la cara y fuí yo la que recorrió la distáncia hasta sus labios le agarre del cuello y el bajo sus manos hasta mi cinturan acercandome más a el nos separemos un poco podia sentir su respiración tan cerca juntamos nuestras frentes.

-No estabas muerto?-le pregunte sentí tanto alivió.

-Es una larga historia que con gusto te contare pero primero-me saco de la cama y me volvío a besar yo enrosque mis piernas a su cintura el me sujetaba nos besabamos una y otra vez, me quitó las piernas de su cintura y se separo de mi yo no iba a dejarle pero me miro de arriba abajo.

-Definitivamente esa camiseta te queda mejor a ti que a mi-yo me rei y el se acerco veloz me cogió y me tiro encima de la cama antes de que pudiera moverme ya estaba el encima mia sin camiseta me volvío a besar durante toda la noche estubo besandome, acariciandome lo hicimos de mil maneras diferentes, yo estaba euforica aliviada el estaba vivo pero tenia tantas preguntas cuando terminamos me acurruque encima de su pecho el me paso la mano y me abrazo me beso la frente-descansa Care te prometo que cuando despiertes te lo explicare todo.


	12. El es el amor de mi existencia

******Bueno este fic llega ya a su fin este capítulo és un poco más largo que los anteriores espero lo disfruteis y me digais que os a parecido la historia y bueno habia pensado en hacer otro Klaroline pero no se que pensais por favor ser sinceros y realmente gracias a los que me habeis escrito reviws y me habeis apoyado ha sido mi primer fic y me da un poco de pena terminarlo pero bueno ya no les entretengo más disfruten! :) **

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. **

Me desperte, las cortinas estaban corridas y la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que dejaban pasar las cortinas, lo primero que vi al despertar fue su cara seguiamos abrazados el no me había dejado ir en toda la noche. Seguia dormido estaba tan guapo durmiendo me encantaba se le notaba feliz tenía la expresión de la cara relajada, yo me deshice de su abrazo con cuidado para no despertarle no se movio así con mucho cuidado me incorpore y saque los pies de la cama me levante y cogí la camiseta de dormir de Klaus me la puse y me dirigí hacia el baño.

-A donde vas amor?-Klaus se había despertado, pero como si no hice ruido, no me dio tiempo a girarme cuando el me estaba abrazando por detras, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro-no te vayas nunca de mi lado sin decirmelo-me recorrió un escalofrio por toda la espalda.

-Solo iba al baño-me gire le sonreí entre al baño y cerre. Cuando cerre pude ver su sonrisa esa que me volvia loca.

Cuando salí vi a Klaus cogiendo una botella de whiskey del suelo yo me sonroje después heche un vistazo a la habitación era un completo desastre, la pared estaba manchada de cuando tiramos nuestros vasos a la mesa le falta una pierna la lampara estaba a punto de caerse al armario le faltaban las puertas, que por cierto donde estaban?

-Tubiste una fiesta ayer?-me miro algo serió.

-No, tube un funeral-dije rotunda no podia hacerme sentir mal por intentar superar su supuesta muerte emborraxandome con un amigo aunque todo estubiera tan mal. Se acerco a mi me abrazo.

-Lo siento, se que lo has pasado mal-empece a llorar.

-Si que lo he pasado mal estabas muerto y yo no podia hacer nada yo me sentí muy mal-el me agarro más fuerte.

-Ya estoy a aquí Caroline y no te voy a volver a dejar te lo prometo-nos separamos y me seco las lagrimas y se acerco a mis labios pero yo me aparte-que pasa amor?-estaba tan sorprendido por mi rechazo.

-Primero explicame porque estas vivo-me debia muchas explicaciones, fuí a abrir las cortinas pero el me lo impidio-que pasa?

-Bueno primero creo que deberias devolverme el anillo-dios mio que idiota no me habia dado cuenta, Elija me dio su anillo, me lo quite cogí su mano el me miro fijamente y se lo puse sin mirar su dedo mirandole fijamente a los ojos nos quedamos así unos segundos que para mi fueron eternos, si no apartaba la vista de el caeria le tendria que besar así que me gire hacia las cortinas y las abrí, los dos fuímos hacia la cama y nos sentamos el uno frente al otro.

-Klaus que paso?-el me miro fijamente.-

-De acuerdo, pero primero dos preguntas-enserio me iba a hacer el a mi preguntas creo que el debia responder a muchas era el, le mire con resicnación.

-Esta bien, pero despues me cuentas todo vale?

-Me parece justo.

-Que quieres saber?

-Has recobrado totalmente tu humanidad?-el realmente estaba preocupado por eso lo note en su tono de voz.

-Si-baje la cabeza-todos mis sentimientos volvieron de golpe cuando tu bueno ya sabes...-alce la cabeza y el me acarició la mejilla, yo sonreí-bueno y la otra pregunta.

-Como lo estas llevando?

-Siento mucha culpa y me siento muy mal por todas las personas a las que mate, lo hice muy mal pero tambien estoy agradecida por que gracias a vosotros podre ser la misma y bueno tambien siento amor y ayer alivió-el y yo nos sonrojamos cuando dije amor.

-Yo tambien te quiero recuerdalo-yo asentí era feliz, ahora le tocaba a el contestar.

-Bueno yo ya he cumplido te toca.

-Está bien, pero prometeme que no te vas a enfadar.

-Porque tendria que hacerlo Klaus?

-Tu solo prometemelo-el estaba preocupado por mi reacción que pasaba que habia hecho, habria matado inocentes para resucitar, por supuesto que no se lo hiba a prometer.

-No te puedo prometer eso cuentamelo y despues decido-sabia que esa seria mi última palabra.

-Esta bien pero recuerda que te quiero mucho.

-Venga va tampoco puede ser tan malo, yo he hecho cosas peores estos 55 años y tu no me has juzgado intentare hacer lo mismo venga!-le anime para que me lo contara no podia ser tan malo.

-De acuerdo tu sabias que las brujas de Nueva Orleans tenian un complot en mi contra verdad?-yo asentí.

-Lo pude comprobar ayer.

-Bueno pues yo ya sabia lo que estaban tramando hace ya algunas decadas y me puse a investigar como pretendian matarme, así que uno de mis hibridos de mayor confianza se infiltro entre las brujas mostrando un supuesto odio hacia a mi, el me contaba absolutamente todo lo que hablaban cuando tenian intención de matarme y demás y a mi se me ocurrió la idea de que si tu veias a tus amigos en peligro pues recobrarias tu humanidad, le dije a mi hibrido que propusiera vuestros secuestros y trame un plan junto a mi hermano Elija el cual tenia una vieja amiga suya bruja la cual le debia algunos favores así que le pedimos que hiciera una bebida de color sangre que cuando un original la bebiera se muriera como si fuera un vampiro normal durante algunas horas, la bruja acepto por mi hermano ya que el la había salvado en varias ocasiones, para que pareciera más real mi hibrido fingió haber encontrado una bruja la cual conocia el secreto que les faltaba para que su poción hiciera efecto las brujas pensaban que solo con la sangre de uno de cada especie lo podrian hacer pero Marie la bruja amiga de Elija les dijo que necesitaban siete de cada especia ya que era el numero mágico, en definitiva les mintió.

-Espera me he perdido un momento.

-Que dudas tienes?

-Te hare un resumen de lo que estoy entendiendo por ahora-Klaus sabia todo espera eso no podia ser el sabia que me iban a secuestrar?

-Claro.

-Tu descubristes los planes secretos de las brujas porque infiltrastes a uno de tus hibridos no?-el asintió-entonces descubrió que algo les fallaba en el hechizo-asintió-tu las dejastes que siguieran creyendo que no sabias nada durante decadas porque las tenias controladas-asintió-cuando yo vine pensastes utilizar a las brujas y sus planes de matarte para poner en peligro a mis amigos y a ti para que yo recuperara mi humanidad-asintió-entonces Elija y tu tramasteis un plan que consistia en infiltrar a una bruja que supuestamente sabia porque el hechizo fallaba y las "ayudaria"-asintió-entonces tu hibrido la infiltro-asintió-y ella hizo un hechizo que lo único que hacia era que murieras como un vampiro normal durante algunas horas.

-Para ser más exactos 7 horas.

-Atribuyo tu muerte como un vampiro normal a que al desvincularte de tu linia de sangre te convertias en un vampiro normal.

-Correcto, veo que lo has ido entendiendo por ahora.

-Sigue contando.

-De acuerdo, Elija y Rebekah te llevaron fuera de la fiesta de Marcel, los hibrido vinieron a por Matt y Elena que ya estaban enterados del plan-le interrumpí.

-Espera como? Quien sabia de el plan Klaus?-no me lo podia creer Matt y Elena engañandome?

-Pues en realidad todos menos tu-no podia mirarme a los ojos.

-Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar menos yo? Como habeis podido me traicionasteis casi muero y si algo hubiera ido mal y si la bruja amiga de Elija os hubiera traicionado que habriais hecho? Y si las brujas no hubieran muerto?-me sentia tan traicionada todos sabian de esto-Sigue quiero saber toda la historia.

-Se llevaron a Matt y Elena entonces te dejaron fuera sola las brujas te encontraron, el plan era que yo iria y os intercambiarian por mi yo moriria y tu bueno tu recobrarias tu humanidad, pero bueno Bonnie se nos apareció y nos dijo donde estabais la cual cosa ya sabiamos simplemente nos demoramos para que fuera más real y despues vino con el segundo mensaje que por cierto gracias por intentar salvar mi vida-me dedico una de sus sonrisas esas que hacian que me derritiera pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para devolverle la sonrisa así que baje la cabeza, el se dio cuenta de mi enfado y siguió-además de que te iban a matar tambien nos dijo que las brujas no aguantarian el hechizo, le dijimos que no era real le explicamos el plan y ella nos dijo que el hechizo era real durante esas siete horas yo seria un vampiro normal muerto durante esas siete horas realmente estaria desvinculado de mi linia de sangre aunque no fuera un hechizo prolongado era real y para conseguir desvincular a una linia de sangre tan extensa como la mia requeria una gran energias que ellas no podian canalizar así que lo único que necesitabamos era que primero me matarn a mi y después a ti llame a mi hibrido y le dije que primero deberian matarme a mi el le conto a Tyler lo de el poder de las brujas no se lo pensó ni un momento y le propuso a la bruja Mary que primero me mataran a mi porque tu estabas enamorada de mi y tu tenias que sufrir para pagar por lo que le hicistes a sus hermanas ella le dio la razon y bueno ya sabes lo demás, le dije a Elija que despues el y Rebekah me tendrian que llevar algún lugar seguro a pasar mis 7 horas de muerto y Elija le pareció un bonito detalle entregarte mi anillo de dia y pos eso no pude venir hasta el anochecer y esa es toda la historia-me quede sin palabras no sabia que decir ellos habian montado todo eso para salvar mi humanidad y yo solo podia sentir rabia me sentia como si hubieran jugado conmigo destrozada, traicionada y a la vez agradecida pero los peores sentimientos eran los que salian en ese momento, Klaus fue a tocar mi mano yo la aparte y acto seguido me aleje de el seguia en la cama pero estaba lo más alejada que podia de el-amor siento mucho que te sientas traicionada pero todo fue por ti por que volvieras a ser la misma no quisimos hacerte daño.

-Stefan lo sabia?-pregunte en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

-Si...pero en su defensa he de decir que el no estaba de acuerdo con el plan-y eso que importaba el fue el que me ayudo, el que me apoyo todos habian venido a formar parte de un plan el habia interpretado su papel yo me emborrache con el compartí mis sentimientos más intimos después de recuperar mi humanidad le considere mi compañero, mi amigo, pense que seria el único que jamas me fallaria pero lo hizo.

-No querias que recuperara mi humanidad y ya viniste a comprobarlo tienes tu anillo puedes irte-el no tenia intención de irse claro que no el se acerco más a mi mientras yo me separaba me levante de la cama mientras el me seguia.

-Por favor Caroline deja de huir.

-Pues tu deja de seguirme y vete-me sentia idiota reprochandole porque sabia que lo que habian hecho era necesario pero no podia evitar sentirme traicionada.

-Deja de comportarte como una cria y hablemos las cosas.

-Creo que ya esta todo dicho no?- el seguia acercandose y como un acto reflejo le tire la lampara que habia en la mesita de noche el la esquivo y se empezo a reir.

-Con que esas tenemos amor, quieres una pelea de pareja- su sonrisa se ensancho y yo tenia ganas de reirme pero me hice la fuerte alce la cabeza bien alto.

-Tu y yo no somos ni seremos pareja-y como si tubiera cinco años le saque la lengua porque hacia eso no lo se era divertido, una pelea como si fueramos pareja como si fueramos personas normales, el cuando me vio sacar la lengua estallo en una gran carcajada.

-Anoche pareciamos novios o amantes o como las jovenes de hoy en dia lo llameis.

-Fue un encuentro casual pero es normal que alguien tan viejo como tu no entienda las convenciones sociales de el siglo XXI-le dije con una gran risa triunfal meterme con su edad era algo que me encantaba.

-Con que esas tenemos señorita Forbes-dijo levantandose de la cama la expresión de Klaus era de diversión de alivió-de acuerdo pues como persona mayor y responsable le exijo explicación sobre esto-dijo mientras recogia las botellas de whiskey.

-No son mias-dije levantando las manos para demostrar mi inocencia, el no podia aguantar su risa.

-Entonces me podra decir de quien son y porque mi habitación esta hecha un completo desastre ni el armario tiene puertas que dice a eso.

-Las botellas son de Stefan y las puertas seguro que las tiene el-le dije poniendo cara de niña buena, como si fuera inocente de todos los cargos de los que se me acusaban, el se agacho y recogió algo.

-De acuerdo y este sujetador tambien és de Stefan?-me lo tiro y yo alce mis manos para cogerlo antes de que lo tubiera en mis manos el me habia agarrado por la cintura.

-Que hace señorito Mikaelson? Debe respetarme soy una dama-dije intentando deshacerme de sus brazos pero era imposible.

-Yo la respeto señorita Forbes pero tambien la amo-dijo mientras me daba un beso yo no pude evitar reirme mientras nos besabamos-que le pasa señorita?

-Nada-el habia bajado la guardia así que quite sus brazos de mi cintura y le empuje el se sorprendió y se callo al suelo me miraba con deseo yo me rei y me fui corriendo a encerrarme al baño.

El se habia acercado a la puerta del baño y toco.

-Deja de jugar Caroline sabes que podria tirar la puerta.

-Eso no se vale-le grite desde dentro tenía el pestillo puesto sabia que era inutil pero bueno.

-Explicate amor.

-Si queremos tener una pelea de dos novios normales, tenemos que ser normales nada de Klaus el hibrido original ni Caroline la chica vampiro-oí como se reia en voz baja seguro que estaba poniendo esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y yo perdiendomela pero el momento era tan especial.

-Amor, el empujon de antes a sido algo fuerte no estaras yendo al gimnasió no?

-No amor eres tu que te has vuelto muy flojo.

-Bueno tu sal y te demostrare lo flojo que soy cariño-abrí el pestillo y el abrió la puerta estaba con el codo apoyado en el marco y efectivamente tenia la sonrisa que me enamoro-chica valiente.

Le cogí de la cintura y le abrace.

-Ahora quien es la que hace cosas inapropiadas.

-Callate tonto, llevaba esperando esto casi 100 años-el me correspondio el abrazo.

-Sigo ganandote yo hace que te espero un milenio-yo me escondi en su pecho no queria que me viera tan roja. El se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

-Estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabia si algún dia podrias perdonarme lo que hice-le interrumpí.

-Se que todos lo hicisteis por mi, pero prometeme que no volveras a ocultarme cosas tan series-era una advertencia.

-Claro que no siempre que tu no vuelvas a desactivar tus sentimientos porque yo te necesito así-nos sonreimos y nos fundimos en un beso largo.

Esa noche nos reunimos todos en un bar cercano los primeros en llegar fuimos Klaus y yo y cogimos una mesa apartada que tenia un sofa en forma de U, la escogimos porque estariamos más comodos y además si queriamos tratar según que tema era mejor que la gente no nos escuchara. Nos sentamos y pedimos dos tragos cuando vi a la camarera recorde a Cami y como la había matado y lo mucho que significo para Klaus me encogí un poco.

-Que te pasa amor?

-Lo siento mucho de verdad-solo alcance a decir eso.

-El que sientes amor?-el no sabia de lo que le hablaba era logico fue espontaneo.

-Lo de tu amiga Cami, siento haberla matado yo no queria fue porque me estaba celosa o algo así pero yo nunca hubiera hecho algo como eso...-una lagrima salió recorrio mi mejilla el la limpio.

-No importa lo entiendo, si algún tipo se hubiera acercado a ti creo que tambien le hubiera matado.

-Marcel lo hizo y no le hicistes nada y yo si que hice cosas tu en cambio solo hablastes con ella-baje la cabeza, el cogió mi menton.

-Que cosas hicistes?-upss! Mal tema habia que cambiarlo.

-Nada ya sabes un par de besos tontos no tiene importancia.

-Un par de besos, exactamente cuantos.

-Creo que unos tres no estoy segura.

-Y solo fueron besos o hubo más?-enserio queria hablar de eso ahora dios mio si solo fueron besos sin importancia ni sentimiento nada de nada.

-Si lo que quieres preguntar es si lo hicimos no, si teniamos intención por mi parte claramente no y si me deje besar en la habitación pero no fue por que me gustara fue porque me gusto verte celoso y no me preguntes el motivo porque no lo se.

-Porque me quieres.

-Tal vez, y bueno hablando de eso porque llorastes cuando estabas a punto de morir si sabias que no te iba a pasar nada-era una pregunta que quiese hacerle desde el momento en que descubrí todo pero no se la había hecho.

-Llorar, llorar del todo no se fue mas bien una lagrima furtiva-el siempre tan tiquismiquis.

-Bueno y porque se escapo esa lagrima y recalco solo una lagrima furtiva?

-Porque tenia miedo por ti.

-Pero si sabias que que las brujas moririan y no me harian nada.

-Supongo que si pero si algo hubiera ido mal y ellas hubieran sobrevivido yo no hubiera podido hacer nada para protegerte y no se si hubiera aguantada toda la eternidad con esa sensación de perdida y de impotencia, además aunque todo hubiera ido bien tu tal vez no hubieras querido saber más de nosotros.

-Deberia estar muy enfadada pero bueno como todos os arriesgasteis por mi no me puedo enfadar con vosotros.

-Hablando de ellos por ahí vienen mis hermanos y Matt-Ellos nos vieron le pidieron a la camarera 3 tragos más y vinieron a nuestra mesa.

-Bueno Nik que tal la resurrección te sientes diferente?-Rebekah le miro divertida.

-No hermanita sigo siendo el mismo de antes así que ya sabes no me enfades.

Mientras los hermanos discutian Matt estaba a mi lado.

-Care sabes que lo siento mucho, debí habertelo dicho pero no podia-Rebekah le interrumpió.

-Cariño tu solo hicistes lo correcto era necesario Caroline te estabas convirtiendo en una zorra mucho más perversa que Katherine Pierce.

-Lo se y lo entiendo Klaus me ha explicado la situación y se que lo hicisteis por mi-en ese momento llegaron los Salvatore y Elena, Stefan tenia en su rostro una expresión así como de perdoname por favor sabes que jamas te traicionaria.

Me levante del sofa y abrace a Elena y le dije en el oido.

-Gracias por no abandonar-ella se rio un poco.

-Tu no lo hicistes conmigo.

-A mi me gustabas más antes rubita-todos fulminaron a Damon con la mirada-solo era mi opinion-Elena le arrastro a la mesa y Stefan me miro para que fuera yo la que iniciara la conversación.

-No pasa nada Stefan lo entiendo de verdad.

-Podemos salir fuera un momento.

-Claro-el miro a Klaus y el asintió yo tambien mire a Klaus después de ver la escena y le fulmine con la mirada.

-Amor no tengo la culpa de que el crea que tambien yo tengo que darte permiso para salir-el tenia las manos arriba para demostrar su inocencia, le saque la lengua como esa mañana me gire agarre del brazo a Stefan y le arrastre hacia afuera.

Fuimos a dar la vuelta a la manzana para poder conversas más tranquilos.

-Bueno en primer lugar queria disculparme por no decirte nada pero fue por tu bien necesitabas una emoción fuerte y no sabiamos que más hacer era frustrante verte así...

-Lo se Stef y lo entiendo realmente lo primero que pense fue o dios mio yo le abrí mi corazon en el pero momento a la persona que pensaba que jamas me traicionaria y el solo estaba interpretando un papel que cruel pero-el me interrumpio.

-Quiero dejar una cosa totalmente clara todo lo que te dije y mi comportamiento contigo que nos emborraxaramos nada de eso fue un papel ni fue algo fictició yo me comporte así porque te quiero actualmente eres mi mejor amiga, eres como Lexie mi gran apoyo aunque hemos estado distanciados por algún tiempo ya sabes que lo que nos sobra és eso y a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran me quedo aquí en Nueva Orleans, estoy solo y me gustaria compartir el tiempo con mi mejor amiga-yo me tire encima suya y le abrace nos separamos y el sigió andando pensando que yo iba a su lado pero cogí carrerilla y salte a su espalda el me cogió a caballito.

-Esto es como cuando tenia diez años jajajaja-el se empezo a reir tambien.

-A que ha venido esto Care?

-Bueno si ahora somos mejores amigos y tenemos toda la vida por delante pues tenemos que pasar todas las etapas juntos cuando eramos niños pequeños que jugabamos en la preparatoria cuando creezcamos como un inició desde cero, ahora és tiempo de divertirse y en un par de años de plantearnos las cosas serias-yo seguia subida a su espalda y el empezo a correr se paro en seco.

-Me parece bien pero que sepas que no voy a cumplir tu fantasia de verme jugar a las Barbies-yo empece hacer pucheros.

-Como que no Stef quien sera mi compañero de muñecas-los dos estallamos en risas.

Decidimos volver al bar los demás ya iban ebrios habian empezado rondas de chupitos y todo para celebrar el resurgir del hibrido original Stef y yo nos apuntamos hay que decir que los originales fueron los que más aguantaron todo un milenio habia hecho que sus higados aguantaran más, después Elena y Damon se despidieron regresaban a su casa pero prometieron volver seguido.

Elija hizo lo mismo

-Cuida a mi hermano vale?-me dijo con un tono muy fraternal.

-Lo intentare ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser-el asintió y se empezo a reir.

-Tienes toda la razón- y se fue.

Rebekah y Matt tambien se fueron tenian vuelo en 3 horas y ya iban justos de tiempo.

A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron Klaus nos compro una mansión allí en Nueva Orleans y Stef se compro un piso cerca aunque pasaba la mayoria del tiempo en nuestra casa tenia hasta su propia habitación.

Yo estudie en la universidad hice la carrera de historia mientras Klaus hacia negocios de un sitio a otro.

Nuestra casa era el punto de encuentro de todos cada cierto tiempo organizabamos reuniones, en navidades nos reuniamos para cenar todos juntos eramos como una gran familia nos sentiamos así eramos felices.

Klaus y yo cada cierto tiempo viajabamos ibamos a conocer el mundo, bueno yo iba a conocerlo el me lo enseñaba sabia tanto de todos los lugares hablaba tantos idiomas me ayudaba a aprenderlos el era como un profesor particular y a mi me encantaba, además me ayudaba con mi carrera habia vivido casi todo lo que estudiaba.

El siempre tubo razon había un mundo hay fuera esperando por mi lleno de belleza y no podia conocerlo en mejor compañia que la suya mi amigo mi compañero **el amor de mi existencia**...


End file.
